While used extensively in the clinic, the value of catecholamines and related drugs has not been established experimentally. Their effect on shock mortality was evaluated in burned mice. Epinephrine and norepinephrine actually increased mortality when given postburn and were ineffective as pretreatment. Propanolol, a beta receptor blocking agent, decreased mortality when administered as pretreatment but had no effect posttrauma. Dibenamine lowered mortality from intraperitoneally administered Escherichia coli endotoxin. The effect of these agents on the fall of body temperature which results from shock in mice was studied. None of these agents prevented the fall. The effect of NaCl on longevity is a long-term study, and results will be forthcoming.